


Smarter Than You

by Fics4you



Series: Fics Advent Calendar 2017 [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cute, F/M, Frustration, Gen, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fics4you/pseuds/Fics4you
Summary: Prompts:1.	Hey I was wondering if some Grif fluff would be possible in the near future I love you blog your an amazing writer xo2.	I believe Grif is smarter than Simmons. So how about a jealous Grif trying to sound intelligent even though he doesn't really need to? Although any Grif is great tbh :)





	Smarter Than You

 

“You know you don’t have to do that,” you insist, the door closing with a soft click before your backs against it. Grif frowns, eyebrows knitting together with the same frustration he’s been sporting since you dragged him from the mess hall.

“I’m sick of it,” he grumbles, gesturing to the door you’ve just closed. “Everyone treats me like I’m an idiot.”

“Why does it matter, Grif? Since when have you cared that Simmons acts smarter? You don’t have to yell facts about penguins at the top of your lungs over dinner.”

“Because he keeps trying to get with you even though he knows I like you. I know way more useless facts than he does.” He shuffles his feet, glaring at the ground as his hands form fists, memory of Simmons leaning across the table and talking eagerly about pyrotechnics while you laughed burning in his throat. He’d retaliated out of anger, hurling his ignored vegetables at the smug man, along with as much information as he could muster in his illogical state. “He isn’t better than me, he’s just annoying.”

“I’m sorry, can you rewind?” you ask, taken aback. He glances up, confused at the way you’re nibbling your bottom lip.

“To the bit where I said he was annoying?”

“No,” you shake your head, arms crossing over your chest. “The bit before that.”

“Oh, you mean the penguin fact thing.” He nods in understanding, but you’re rejecting the statement. He flops down onto the bench with a theatrical sigh, seat groaning beneath him as his head falls into his hands.

“No, I’m aiming more for the bit about you liking me.”

He stops, body freezing as he stares at your through his fingers. Retracting them, he stammers that he doesn’t know what you’re talking about. He turns a deep maroon under the rooms pressure, eyes looking anywhere but you.

“Grif, did you yell penguin stuff because you were trying to impress me?”

He’s quiet, shrinking like a small child beneath his self created embarrassment. When he speaks, he sounds heartbroken. “Penguins are your favourite.”

“No,” you argue gently, sitting down beside him as he slumps in defeat – until you press a kiss to his cheek. “You’re my favourite.”


End file.
